Susan Sarandon
Susan Sarandon (1946 - ) Deaths in Film *''Joe (1970)'' [Melissa Compton]: Shot in the back by her father (Dennis Patrick), who didn't realize who he was shooting at, as she runs away outside a farmhouse. *''The Great Waldo Pepper ''(1975)'' Beth: Falls to her death during a wing-walking stunt on Robert Redford's biplane; the fall is not actually shown, but she is gone when Robert looks back to check on her. ''(Thanks to HH and Dick Hertz) *''The Hunger (1983)'' [Sarah Roberts]: Commits suicide by stabbing herself in the throat while kissing Catherine Deneuve. However, Susan turns up alive again at the end of the movie, suggesting that Catherine's vampiric nature has passed on to Susan. *''Thelma & Louise'' (1991)'' Sawyer: Commits suicide (along with Geena Davis) by driving their car over the edge of the Grand Canyon after being cornered by the police. The movie ends by fading out as the car falls into the canyon. *Stepmom (1998)'' [Jackie Harrison]: Diagnosed with terminal cancer. *''Igby Goes Down (2002)'' [Mimi Slocumb]: Suffocated when her son (Ryan Phillippe) ties a plastic bag over her head as part of an assisted suicide (wither other son, Kieran Culkin also assisting), after the poison he fed her proved ineffective. This occurs in the opening scene, after which the rest of the movie goes back to the past leading up to her death, then continues from there. (Thanks to Germboygel, Doug, and Chloe) *''Enchanted ''(2007)'' Narissa: Falls to her death (while in her dragon form) from the top of a skyscraper, after the spire breaks off from her weight; she explodes into a shower of sparks on impact. ''(Thanks to Gerardo, Eric, and ND) *''Cloud Atlas ''(2012)'' Horrox/Older Ursula/Yusouf Suleiman/Abbess: Playing multiple roles in the different time settings, "Abbess" is killed (off-screen) during Hugh Grant's raid on the village; her death is strongly implied when Tom Hanks returns and finds the village in flames. (Her other characters survive the movie.) ''(Thanks to Tommy) Notable Connections *Ex-wife of Chris Sarandon *Mother of Eva Amurri Martino and Miles Robbins Gallery: susansarandon-hunger.jpg|Susan Sarandon in The Hunger Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Category:Brought back from the dead Sarandon, Susan Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Liberals Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Twyker Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars